


Music Makers

by jynx



Series: Let's Make Some Music [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Music Creation, Musicians, Sibling Incest, songwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili make a little music between themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Makers

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh, so i was marathoning Leverage and they had an episode on music and this kind of. popped into my head. so. :D ?

Kili hummed a few bars under his breath and reached out, snagging his notebook and jotting down the words and vague chords in his head. He kept humming as he wrote, wishing Fili was there so they could figure out the sound. It was pure, good, something that would be golden in Fili's capable hands with his guitar. The lyrics and the bare bone melody fit the warm spring morning well which was why he was flopping around in the grass without a care. He had a few more hours until Fili came home from whatever it was that had stolen him out of bed so early and he was plenty happy to scribble and doze on the dewy grass while he waited...

"Hey," Fili said as he padded across the backyard in bare feet and a pair of baggy khaki shorts. He had his guitar in hand and was smiling fondly at Kili as he nudged him with his foot. The sun had moved enough that, when he squinted up at the sky, Kili could tell he’d ended up sleeping for a good bit of time. "You got a song in your head?"

"Always," Kili said, stretching and yawning as he rolled about. He waited until Fili had sat himself down, the guitar carefully placed next to him before handing his notebook--slightly wet now from hours in the grass--and rolling so his head was comfortably set in Fili’s lap. "It wouldn't let me sleep last night."

Fili pulled Kili's hair free of his loose braid and gently scratched at his scalp. "Let me hear?"

Kili hummed softly in contentment and tapped out the beat on his thigh as he softly sung the words haunting him. His voice was nothing terribly special but he knew how to use it, shifting air this way and that from his lungs and singing from various parts of his throat to make a word husky or a phrase bright and clear, moving through the ranges as easily as breathing.

Fili leaned down, brushing a kiss over Kili’s forehead when he was done, and smiled. “I like it, it’s good.”

Kili reached up and patted Fili’s bearded cheek. “Music?”

“I’d have to move you,” Fili said. Kili made a face, settling himself much more comfortably in Fili’s lap. “Where’s your pen?”

Kili shrugged. “Somewhere.”

Fili chuckled and flopped back in the grass as well. Kili huffed in feigned annoyance and repositioned his head on Fili’s stomach. “No music?”

“We have the rest of the week to figure the song out. Thorin doesn’t expect a new song out of us until then, and we’re still shining up that last one,” Fili said.

“We wouldn’t have to shine it up if it was just us,” Kili pointed out.

“You want to get up on stage and sing, little raven?” Fili asked, reaching down to play with Kili’s hair.

Kili was quiet for a moment, “No, not really.”

“Then shine we must. Besides, it’s not that horrible tweaking some of the chords to make it easier for Tauriel. She’s sweet.”

Kili sat up, twisting to eye his brother before climbing on top of him. Fili let him, hands going to Kili’s thighs and watching him with a small smile. “We make good music,” he said. “We make it personal and it’s us and they’re the ones who get to sing it for the masses. And it’s weird, okay? Cuz they’re personal, you know?”

Fili slowly stroked Kili’s thighs, catching every now and then on the worn through patches of his jeans. “I know. It’s us, yeah? It’s weird to hear our songs on the radio, someone else singing our words, saying what we say.”

Kili leaned in and kissed Fili. “Shut up. You’re just trying to read my mind so you can get in my pants.”

“I’m already in your pants,” Fili said. “Though, I gotta say, I’m very fond of these jeans. You’re not allowed to wear them outside of the house but I like ‘em.”

Kili stretched out on top of Fili, nuzzling his way under Fili’s chin. “Sing to me?”

“Don’t even have to ask,” Fili said, taking a breath--moving Kili up slightly--and he started to sing.


End file.
